


Doce de Leite e Caipirinha

by Cajuzinhoinho



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, espanha/nyo!romano negativamente, martin romantico incorrigivel além dos limites, morte de personagem anterior ao começo da historia, se voce gosta de spamano não me xingue foi necessario
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajuzinhoinho/pseuds/Cajuzinhoinho
Summary: Pareciam um casal feliz, bonito e jovem, do tipo que aprecia por ali e Martín sempre desejava contínua felicidade, e esperava que aparecessem juntos mais vezes para aproveitar o clima romântico e o sorvete delicioso que Martín colocara tanto amor em construir.Mas não esperava ver Luciano de volta tão cedo quanto no sábado seguinte.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Doce de Leite e Caipirinha

**Author's Note:**

> Pra quem me segue no tumblr já faz um tempinho, talvez já tenha visto eu discutindo com os anons o AU em que o martin é dono de uma gelateria, inspirada na sorveteria maravilhosa que tem aqui na rua de casa de um casal argentino.
> 
> Como está nas tags, tem menção de Espanha/Nyo!Romano no passado e numa luz bem negativa, mas é só pra dar ~recheio~ no personagem do martin, nao me matem kkkkk
> 
> Como dito nas tags também, o martin está mais que um romantico incorrigivel nessa fic, tipo além do normal para as minhas fics, a um ponto que eu até to com medo de ter ficado ooc. Então né, se preparem (?
> 
> Foi um anonimo argentino no tumblr que me disse que na argentina eles tem tudo isso de sabor de sorvete de doce de leite. Aliás, agradecimentos ao anonimo por criar boa parte desse AU comigo, eu tive que simplificar algumas coisas e nao incluir outras porque queria que a fic ficasse curtinha, mas amei toda nossa discussão <3

O retrato na parede foi a última peça de decoração que Martín colocou, na mesma manhã que abriu as portas da sorveteria pela primeira vez. Gelateria, na verdade, em breve famosa por ser o melhor gelato daquela cidadezinha medíocre. O retrato em preto e branco parecia ter décadas de idade, mas a foto tinha sido tirada só dois anos antes de Martín mandar emoldurar. Sua madrasta tinha lá seus 50 anos, mas parecia eternamente jovial, chique e bem maquiada, com o sol batendo em seus cabelos castanhos escuros onde a sombra do chapéu largo não cobria. Era apenas justo que ela tivesse um lugar de honra para observar a gelateria que por tanto tempo sonhou em construir para os dois.

Ela iria gostar do resto da decoração também, ou pelo menos Martín pensava que sim. As paredes eram de um vermelho escuro queimado elegante, uns poucos quadros com desenhos vintage alinhados sobre e uma série de prateleiras de madeira para exibir garrafas de vinho escolhidas a dedo. Atrás do balcão o cardápio tinha sido pintado em tinta branca, em letras bonitas porém adequadamente rústicas, fácil de enxergar e facil de mudar se necessário.Do teto desciam dois lustres totalmente diferentes um do outro, um em forma clássica mas todo colorido, outro moderno e prateado, sobre mesas de madeira com cadeiras ornamentadas e bancos acolchoados. O chão era de azulejo creme polido e simples, e as janelas de frente para a rua eram amplas e transparentes, para que todos pudessem ver a beleza do interior. E, claro, no balcão o refrigerador coberto de plástico transparente mostrava duas dezenas de sabores deliciosos de gelato, preparados em casa, com a receita da família. 

Chiara iria amar.

Mas se ela não estava lá para ver, Martín tinha a obrigação de garantir que fosse como os dois haviam sonhado, e em sua opinião estava conseguindo muito bem, obrigado. A gelateria estava aberta a menos de um mês, ainda dava prejuízo e faltava um tanto para funcionar sem contratempos diários, mas estava evoluindo rapidamente. Todos que vinham elogiavam, espalhavam a notícia, e todo dia havia mais gente nova aparecendo para provar esse tal sorvete chique que todos estavam falando. Claro, o sorvete era fenomenal, a receita era de Chiara e quem preparava era Martín, não poderia não ser. Além disso, o lugar era romântico, e o que não faltava eram casais para namorar em seus bancos enquanto dividiam uma taça generosa.

Martín gostava disso. Era, afinal, um romântico incorrigível de coração, e se orgulhava disso. O único defeito na gelateria era não ter ninguém com quem dividir sua alegria. Era novo na cidade, e ainda não tinha tido tempo de ir atrás de seu próximo grande amor. E teria que ser um amor memorável igual ele, tinha que ser a pessoa certa, sem tirar nem pôr, um parceiro ou parceira para a vida inteira. 

A última coisa que queria era alguém igual seu pai, o promíscuo que saia por aí atrás de qualquer rabo de saia, mesmo tendo uma mulher como sua madrasta em casa. Martín não estava convencido que Chiara não tinha na verdade morrido de desgosto. E por mais que Martín admirasse e amasse sua madrasta, o erro que ela cometeu ao se casar com seu pai era um que Martín não repetiria. Iria encontrar seu grande amor um dia, e quando se casasse, seria para a vida toda. Disso tinha certeza. 

Mas ainda não. A gelateria era a prioridade, por enquanto. Mesmo assim, Martín sentia um misto de inveja e alegria ao ver os casais se aconchegando nos braços um do outro quando sentavam, escolhendo juntos os pedidos, rindo quando um se sujava de sorvete de chocolate, depois indo embora de mãos dadas e sorrindo. Martín os desejava uma boa tarde em voz alta e uma boa vida, secretamente, para que continuassem felizes assim. O amor deixava o mundo mais belo, quando era verdadeiro. 

Conheceu Luciano na quarta semana desde a inauguração. Ele chegou sozinho, um pouco depois das seis. Estava arrumado, com uma camiseta vermelha e uma jaqueta de couro, caminhando como os cabelos cacheados bagunçados de maneira charmosa e natural. Era um homem baixinho mas bem estruturado, com um rosto forte, olhos grandes, lábios grossos e sobrancelhas cheias. O tipo de homem que valia a pena olhar por um momento a mais, e ser olhado de volta. Ele foi até o balcão e Martín sorriu, mantendo-se profissional. 

— Boa noite. Já vai pedir?

— Ah, boa noite. — ele parecia um tanto perdido. — Ainda não, eu to- Tô só olhando os preços até minha amiga chegar. 

Martín assentiu. 

— Já provou nosso sorvete antes? — não, e ele sabia que não, mas fingiu. 

Luciano fez que não. 

— Me falaram do lugar. Que era calmo. E romântico. Então achei… 

— E é, te garanto. Quer provar algum sabor? 

Não tinha fila, as poucas mesas ocupadas estavam ainda no meio de seus sorvetes, então Martín podia aproveitar para puxar papo. Luciano hesitou por um instante, depois começou a olhar os sabores. 

— Pra que cinco sabores de doce de leite? — perguntou, fazendo um biquinho. 

— São diferentes um do outro. Aqui não tem vários sabores? 

— Não, geralmente é só… sabor doce de leite. Sem frescura.

— Não é frescura. — Martín sorriu para manter a educação. — É doce de leite com chocolate, doce de leite com brownies, doce de leite com doce de leite, doce de leite com amêndoas e doce de leite normal. Quer experimentar? Garanto que vai ver a diferença. 

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e encarou os sabores um pouco mais, mas antes que decidisse qualquer coisa uma terceira voz os interrompeu: 

— Luciano! — foi aí também que Martín ouviu seu nome pela primeira vez. Quem vinha era uma moça alegre, com um sorriso bonito e cabelos compridos. Abraçou Luciano ali mesmo, depois aceitou seu beijo na bochecha. — Desculpa o atraso. Já está pedindo? 

— Ainda não. — ele respondeu, também sorrindo. — Mas pode escolher.

Ela fez uma pausa para olhar os sabores, e disse:

— Acho que eu preferia olhar o cardápio.

Luciano assentiu, acenou para Martín em agradecimento, e a guiou com uma mão na base das costas para uma mesa no fundo. 

Se levantaram para pedir um pouco depois, conversaram animados enquanto comiam. Luciano parecia agradável, ela ria de tudo que ele dizia e ele ria de volta, tinha um charme natural que mesmo a distância era perceptível. Se beijaram no mesmo banco por tempo suficiente para Martín pensar em pedir para pararem, mas não o suficiente para que de fato o fizesse. Pagaram e foram embora, com o braço de Luciano firme em sua cintura, e rindo. Pareciam um casal feliz, bonito e jovem, do tipo que aprecia por ali e Martín sempre desejava contínua felicidade, e esperava que aparecessem juntos mais vezes para aproveitar o clima romântico e o sorvete delicioso que Martín colocara tanto amor em construir. 

Mas não esperava ver Luciano de volta tão cedo quanto no sábado seguinte.

Estava bem arrumado novamente, com uma camiseta preta que mostrava seus braços bem desenhados, fortes e com veias naturalmente saltadas descendo até os pulsos. Tinha uma tatuagem que aparecia debaixo da manga e usava um crucifixo prateado no peito, junto com pulseiras variadas. Um alargador pequeno brilhava na orelha esquerda e brincos em ambas, e Martín se perguntou se ele usava maquiagem para ter cílios tão compridos e lábios tão brilhantes. Depois parou de olhar, antes que ficasse estranho. 

Tudo isso percebeu enquanto Luciano estava distraído olhando os sabores no balcão. Tinha uma mecha de cacho caindo sobre seus olhos. Martín parou de olhar de novo.

— Quer experimentar algum?

— Eu to pensando aqui. Não sei se pego o mesmo da última vez, ou experimento outro.

Tinha tomado Maracujá com chocolate amargo, Martín se lembrava. 

— Estava do seu agrado? 

Luciano levantou os olhos muito escuros e brilhantes para Martín. 

— Estava delicioso. — sorriu. Tinha um sorriso lindo também.

— Obrigado.

— É você que faz? — arregalou os olhos. Martín assentiu.

— Receita de família. 

— Incrível…

— Você deveria experimentar os de doce de leite. São meus favoritos. 

Ele fez biquinho enquanto pensava. No fim, experimentou um de manga e outro de melancia.

— Os de fruta são os meus favoritos. — explicou. — Menos de uva. Sorvete de uva é estranho. 

Martín não tinha nenhum de uva porque concordava, então riu, se apoiando no balcão enquanto Luciano não escolhia.

— E sua namorada, gostou? Ela não veio hoje?

Luciano abriu a boca, parecendo confuso, mas antes que pudesse responder, um rapaz apareceu do seu lado e sorriu para ele.

— Luci?

Ele sorriu também, e esqueceu a presença de Martín completamente. Pediu o sorvete de manga e sentou com o rapaz na mesma mesa. 

Martín supôs que era um amigo dele, no primeiro momento. Daí ele ofereceu a Luciano uma colherada de seu próprio sorvete, que era o de doce de leite com chocolate que Luciano recusara antes, e Luciano ao invés de pegar a colher com a mão só abriu a boca e recebeu. Depois fez o mesmo com seu sorvete para ele. Se ainda restavam dúvidas, sumiram quando, ao fim do sorvete, o rapaz se sentou ao seu lado no banco, acariciou seus cachos e beijou sua boca. Então definitivamente a namorada não tinha sido convidada.

Foram embora no mesmo carro, com mais beijos logo que entraram.

Na semana seguinte, era um rapaz diferente. 

Na outra, uma moça que não tinha nada a ver com a primeira. 

Ficou uma semana sem aparecer, mas antes que Martín pudesse pensar que tinha arrumado algo mais duradouro, estava de volta com uma terceira moça. 

Era sempre igual, vinha bonito, perfumado, escolhia seu sorvete, conversava com a companhia da semana, dava uma namorada discreta no banco, ia embora com ela. Aproveitava o ambiente romântico que Martín criara sem trazer qualquer intenção de amor. Já no terceiro dia em que apareceu, Martín não tinha mais nenhuma simpatia com ele. Apesar disso, sempre trocavam algumas palavras enquanto ele escolhia, e ele sempre era charmoso e simpático, o que era de se esperar de um namoradeiro desse naipe. Martín olhava para o quadro de sua madrasta e sabia que Chiara o desaprovaria tanto quanto ele.

Luciano costumava vir aos sábados, vez ou outra numa sexta, uma em um domingo. Já tinha se tornado um cliente regular, com as companhias mais irregulares. Porém, certa vez apareceu em um dia de semana, mais cedo que o normal. Estava chovendo, a sorveteria estava vazia há mais de uma hora, então Martín tinha ido para a cozinha continuar testando o novo sabor de caipirinha em que estava trabalhando, quando ouviu o sininho da porta. 

Estava de calça jeans, camiseta e uma camisa aberta por cima, com o crucifixo e as pulseiras de sempre. Tinha tomado chuva, o cabelo estava todo molhado e bagunçado, e ele sacudiu a cabeça logo que entrou para tirá-lo da frente do rosto. Ele olhou em volta para ver se sua companhia tinha chegado, e ao não ver ninguém caminhou até o balcão. 

— Dia parado? — perguntou. 

Martín assentiu. 

— Já vai pedir? 

— Estou esperando uma pessoa. 

— Ah, claro…

— Mas não sei se a chuva vai atrasá-la… 

Martín ficou em silêncio enquanto Luciano encarava os sabores com a indecisão habitual.

— Minha vontade era pedir todos. — brincou. — Nem sei se tem algum que eu não tomei ainda. 

— Os de doce de leite. — Martín comentou, e Luciano o olhou de um jeito estranho. — Você nunca pediu.

— Ah sim…

Não pediu novamente. Continuou olhando. Depois de um tempo, Martín disse:

— Mas tem um sabor novo se você quiser experimentar. Eu ainda estou testando a receita mas… é de fruta, quer dizer, de caipirinha. Então talvez você goste. 

Luciano assentiu, sorrindo um pouco. Parecia… para baixo, de um jeito que Martín nunca tinha visto antes. 

Foi até a cozinha, tirou o pote de congelador, pegou uma colherzinha, e voltou. Ofereceu para Luciano, que se aproximou, e por um segundo Martín pensou que ele só abriria a boca e deixaria que Martín levasse a colher até ela, como fizera tantas vezes com tantas pessoas, mas claro que apenas tomou a colher com as mãos e comeu. Mesmo assim, Martín sentiu o rosto esquentar e quis se enterrar no chão. 

— Uma delícia. — o rosto de Luciano se iluminou. — É com pinga mesmo? 

— É sim. Não sei como nesse país ainda não achei sorvete de caipirinha, então tive que inventar um. Só deu tempo de congelar. 

— Olha, na minha opinião tá perfeito.

O rosto de Martín esquentou mais, porque nada superava um elogio a seu sorvete.

— Quer uma casquinha?

Luciano parou para pensar, claramente tentado, mas no fim deu de ombros e negou:

— Acho melhor eu esperar meu amigo chegar.

O amigo da vez, claro. Martín assentiu e Luciano se afastou, para esperar sozinho na mesa de sempre. Estava olhando pela janela, buscando a visão de alguém no meio da chuva, checando o celular a cada minuto, com uma perna batendo sem parar debaixo da mesa. Chegaram mais algumas pessoas, e toda vez que o sininho tocava ele levantava a cabeça cheio de esperança, só para não encontrar um rosto conhecido. Eventualmente, todos foram embora. Anoiteceu. Era hora de fechar já, e ele ainda estava lá. 

Martín colocou um copinho de sorvete de caipirinha em cima da mesa.

Luciano olhou para ele, e seu rosto era só vergonha e decepção. Pegou o copinho e a colher e abaixou a cabeça, como se a presença de Martín pesasse.

— Levei um bolo. — tentou sorrir, sem o mínimo jeito. 

— Acontece. É aquele cara da semana passada?

Luciano fez que não, embora Martín soubesse bem a resposta.

— Nunca é… — suspirou. — Acho que eu nasci na época errada, sabe? 

— Por que? 

— Sei lá. — Luciano continuou. — Eu trago todo mundo aqui porque eu acho que vai ser romântico, pra gente conversar primeiro e tal. E sempre é divertido e a gente ri. Daí eu levo eles pra algum lugar, né, e a gente fala de se ver de novo. 

— Aqui é romântico. — Martín puxou uma cadeira para si e sentou, encarando a chuva. — Eu escolhi a decoração toda porque queria que fosse… 

— Eu queria me apaixonar… Tipo, de verdade. Achar a pessoa  _ certa.  _ Mas eu procuro, procuro e procuro…

Martín não conseguiu muito bem segurar uma risada meio maldosa.

— Talvez você não esteja dando tempo pra ninguém, né. Cada semana é um, não dá pra conhecer ninguém assim...

— Mas eu tento! — Luciano levantou o rosto, com os olhos grandes e muito perdidos. — Eu mando mensagem depois, e no minuto que eu falo de um jantar ou um cineminha ou um passeio ou qualquer coisa romântica de novo eles somem! E eu não sei se eu sou só chato pra caralho ou muito ruim de cama e ninguém me avisou ainda, ou se ninguém quer mais nada além de ser mais um contatinho. — bufou. 

— Às vezes até quem acha amor prefere só uma lista de ficadas sem significado. — Martín virou o rosto para o quadro de sua madrasta, e engoliu em seco para tirar o gosto amargo da boca. — Mas acho que sempre foi assim…

Luciano deu de ombros e continuou a comer tristinho seu sorvete.

— Você deve me achar um galinha. — riu para si mesmo. — Me vendo aqui toda semana com alguém diferente… Então talvez eu seja parte do problema. 

— Acho mesmo. Amor a gente não procura, amor aparece.

— Não tenho paciência pra isso…

Martín sorriu para o chão.

— Nem eu.

Luciano terminou seu sorvete em silêncio. Martín se levantou e tirou o potinho vazio da mesa.

— Mais um? 

Luciano arregalou os olhos. 

— Imagina, já não passou da sua hora de fechar? E eu só trouxe dinheiro pra um, que aliás eu nem pedi, — alcançou umas notas no bolso. — Desculpa o transtorno, eu-

Martín não pegou o dinheiro. Deu meia volta e foi para o balcão, pegou dois copinhos novos e a colher de sorvete, serviu mais de caipirinha para Luciano e de doce de leite com amêndoas para si mesmo, e voltou para a mesa ignorando os protestos puramente performáticos de Luciano. 

Que, quando ele sorriu, pararam. 

— É por conta da casa.

**Author's Note:**

> comentem hehe


End file.
